


You Can Still Wear White

by AgenderCombeferre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Wedding Fluff, pre-wedding jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenderCombeferre/pseuds/AgenderCombeferre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(MODIFIED 2 AUGUST 2015)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Still Wear White

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This work is entirely fictional, a work of fanfiction and is in no way a representation of J.K Rowling or anyone who represents her/her publisher/the future of the series/anything legal. J.K Rowling does not, as well as anyone else in any way a part of the creation of actual Harry Potter works, recognise of this work as an official representation of the Harry Potter series.

         "Draco?" Ron Weasley whisper-asked through the door Draco himself stood behind, pacing in a pair of entirely white dress robes. The robes were the reason behind his pacing. How could someone like himself, responsible for multiple deaths and arguably the entire Battle of Hogwarts, wear white? How could he be worthy of marrying the man who brought the war to an end, who helped pick up the pieces of everything Draco had destroyed. Admittedly, he was very different from that time, both appearance  _and_ personality wise. He was much less pale, his hair not as white, and he had put back on the twenty or so pounds he hadn't been able to afford to lose that he'd lost in his sixth year of Hogwarts. He had tried to right his wrongs, he'd tried like hell; going to all of the funerals of those lost in the Battle of Hogwarts, helping clean up the school and paying for the scoolbooks of the Muggle-borns that were still discriminated against. He'd tried to be good, but his conscious never cleared.

        "Draco, honey, please let me in." A new voice murmured through the crack of the door. A voice Draco wasn't supposed to hear before it said "I do"

        Draco crossed the small room in one step, went to open the door, then thought better of it.

        "Harry, what are you doing? I though I wasn't allowed to see you yet, bad luck or something?"

        Harrylaughed lightly, shaking the head that Draco couldn't see, "Then don't open the door, listen to me." he sighed, "I know what you're thinking of. It's not true, Draco. That's your past, we've all got one. Almost all of us are ashamed of them. We can't control where we come from, but we can chose where we go from there. Chose to come to me. If people talk about us, we'll just let them talk. They don't matter; all that matters is us. It doesn't matter where you've been, you're perfect in my eyes. You can still wear white."

        Draco smiled at the emotion and belief in his voice. He could tell he really meant what he said. Harry loved him, and Draco loved him just as much, maybe more.

        "I love you, Harry. Thank you. I'll see you at the end of the isle." He whispered through the door.

        "And don't you dare be late." He mock-warned. He chuckled as he heard the sharp sound of his shoes walking away.

        "Draco, you've got to go. It's time." Ron called through the door. This time Draco opened the door, a large smile on his face as the two of them made their way to the end of the isle. It seemed like forever to Draco until Harry came down the isle, but that was mainly because he was so eager to finally be able to properly call him his, to share his last name, and kiss him as husband and husband.

        Draco had never seen Harry smile as wide as when he walked down that isle. He held a bouquet of white roses charmed to have green tips. 

        Draco's focus slipped in and out through the ceremony, but he came back as he felt Harry slip the ring onto his left hand and he slipped Harry's on. He then heard the wizard marrying them say, "Draco, repeat after me." And he did.

        "I, Draco Lucius Malfoy take you, Harry James Potter, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Harry smiled widely and said without need of lines from the tufty-haired man.

        I, Harry James Potter, take you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

        "You may now kiss." The small wizard said. Draco smiled at Harry, brought him closer by his chin and softly connected their lips in a sweet kiss. Harry held Draco's hands in one of his own and with the other, threw his strange green-tipped flowers into the crowd. Draco couldn't see who caught it, but from their excited screech, he assumed they didn't regret it. Harry slowly pulled back, looking deep into Draco's eyes, and Draco swore to himself he'd never forget the words he said next;  
        "Draco, no one is perfect. We've all got darkness in our past, its up to us to find someone who fills us with light to block it out. Like you do for me."  
        "Like you do for me." Draco whispered as he kissed his husband again.


End file.
